Computers and mobile devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants, have made keeping in touch with acquaintances via a social network possible. In one example, web-based “social network” applications can enable a user to find other users' accounts and voluntarily become acquaintances. Users can share information with their acquaintances, such as messages and photos, allowing acquaintances to stay informed of their lives. The shared information is a tool for maintaining and strengthening social bonds.
Recently, creating special interest groups or sub-group(s) within a social network has become another popular form of social connection in social network and media sharing websites. The phrase “group” may include a social sub-community, or social sub-network, where members within a group share a characteristic, for example a common interest, value, ethnic or social background, or kinship tie. In this disclosure, the group is characterized by one or more commonly shared characteristics associated with its members. Creating groups within the user's social network is an organizational tool, especially useful when a user has many acquaintances in its social network, and a time saver for communicating with certain individuals.